We Gamble With Desire
by my bad bella
Summary: Forget about me, it's what I deserve. AU, M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A 'prologue' to a one shot i was working on. I didn't mean for it to be seperate, but i ended up typing it out and didn't know how i could fit it with what i was going to write next. This is a song fic based off of Jasey Rae by All Time Low (acoustic). The next chapter will be updated soon. The next chapter will show what happened between Blaine and Kurt 'that night/morning'. siigh, i must stop with all these new stories.**

Blaine found himself in his own pit of personal hell. He couldn't sleep without thinking of the piercing blue eyes, the way they had stared him down at the beginning of the night. But by morning time they were looking at him with a kind of softness that made him feel at home. His manager yelled at him at every moment she had to spare, he wasn't good enough, she had said. _He _had told him otherwise, but Blaine reminded himself that that wasn't what was important. What was important was to please his manager, and mostly his fans. But in this fiery pit of hell he was currently in, he could think of nothing but _him, him, him._

It came to a point where his manager had forced him to 'pour out his guilt' through song writing. And surprisingly it had worked. The band loved it too, Finn, on drums said that it was catchy, Santana on keyboard liked it too, and she was hard to please. The only one who was a bit iffy was Tina on bass because she didn't get to have an extreme, intricate bass line. Unfortunately for _Blaine_, the song, titled Jasey Rae, was a hit. His manager being a total bitch told him that he should have a female name used instead, because he wasn't yet publicly out. He sang it nearly every night, reminding himself of everything that had happened. Reliving the guilt, those damn eyes.

And the fans, they ate it up. Santana took the liberty – forcefully and unbeknownst to Blaine – and explained exactly how Blaine was 'inspired', per say, to write the song. Every night, there would be at _least_ one fan asking who the mystery 'Jasey Rae' was. Blaine would then have to awkwardly try and change the conversation to the night Finn went streaking, and the topic would be over and forgotten.

The band grew in fame, they changed record labels, managers, and now they were at their peak of their fame, and Blaine definitely liked their new manager. The song was almost forgotten, no one asked about it anymore, there had been three new albums since then, there were many other stories to tell. They still played it at shows, because it was a fan favorite. But Blaine never really remembered that night and morning like he had years ago. He forgot about the way those blue eyes looked straight at him and _through _him, like he was some kind of children's book, easy to read. He forgot the feeling of his hands on him.

Now they were on tour with a small two man band, they decided they missed the small venues from when they weren't so famous. They picked locations in small towns and the fans were tightly packed into a more intimate setting. It was like any other night. Girls were throwing bras at him, which he politely hung around his mike stand, there were screams in the crowd of girl's proposes. 'I love you's 'Marry me's and nonsensical screams were heard through the building. They were going through their routine setlist, and as he did nightly, he brought out his favorite acoustic guitar and tuned it quickly. He announced their next song and smiled at the cheers. The lights were dimmed and for a moment he took the chance to joke with the crowd.

He called them pretty, they screamed. He actually took the time to look at their excited faces. Some of them nearly cried when they locked eyes, and he only smiled back. Then he looked near the back of the venue, and spotted something that he'd never expected to see before.

He saw a flash of blue eyes.

He saw Jasey Rae.

He saw Kurt Hummel.

**Working on the next part furiously.**

**mybadbella . tumblr . com**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm contemplating whether or not to make this a full length story, but I have about... 3 other to finish so maybe not. It all depends on the response I get. **

**Warnings for poorly written gay smut by a straight girl, whoohoo!**

'_Blaine, Stacy's pissed. She threatening to quit if you don't get your ass back to the studio right now. –Santana.'_

'_Dude, where are you? You can't just storm out like that? Hurry and come back –Finn'_

'_If you're having that much trouble, Santana and I can always help you with the songwriting, you know that. Stacy's going rampant, hurry back Blaine. – Tina'_

Blaine checked his phone one last time and then threw it carelessly on the bar in front of him. He grabbed the glass in front of him roughly, and drank it down in one gulp. He gripped his head tightly in his hands and let out a small groan.

He and his friends from his music class in college left school to begin their band, at the beginning it was great, the people on Myspace and Facebook loved them, they opened for a fairly famous band for a tour this past summer, and they were slowly growing in fame. But then they got Stacy as their manager. Bitchy, controlling, annoying, Stacy. Stacy always picked on Blaine specifically, and Blaine was getting sick of it. Santana, Finn, and Tina didn't understand, they wouldn't understand even if Blaine chucked a brick at their heads.

He was supposed to be their 'leader'. He hated saying it because he thought of everyone in his band to be equal, but he was the lead singer and guitarist, he was the lyricist, and he was expected to spew out incredible lyrics like it was just a second language to him. But it wasn't true, and he was breaking under all the pressure, there was so much to be expected, but all he wanted was to give his job over to Santana or someone, but he knew if that happened, their songs would be as vulgar as an explicit rapper who only cared about booze and women.

He downed another glass of – _whatever the hell this woman was giving him _– and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then he heard a shuffling next to him, and he prayed that it wasn't one of those rare fans that he ran into, because although he usually loved to know that people outside of Westerville knew him, he preferred to be alone.

Instead he saw a lean, pale boy with his tie undone loosely and a glass in his hand.

"I take it you had a rough night." He said casually and the tone of his voice caught Blaine off guard. It was high and feminine, and Blaine definitely liked it.

"Yeah." Blaine replied dumbly, he didn't know what to do when an extremely attractive stranger sits next to you in a bar for small talk. He risked looking up, and ended up catching eyes with the stranger. His eyes were a shade of peculiar blue, he would say it was like the sky in a clear summer day, or maybe the ocean, but those similes wouldn't cut it. They were just… _him._ Whoever this guy was anyway.

"Well then, you're not alone." The stranger sighed, drinking what seemed to just be a water.

"Not legal I'm assuming," Blaine smirked softly, nodding towards his drink, and the stranger just smiled in return.

"Senior in highschool… We just got back from nationals in New York for glee club. Last place second time in a row, this jerk at my school still pushes me around, and my dad and stepmom are already fighting." He replied with a frown and took a small sip of his drink. Blaine sympathetically nodded with an understanding frown. "I just needed to get away. Even if it meant coming to an all ages bar where I can't even drink." He chuckled. Blaine wondered if he should go ahead and tell this stranger his own issues, it seemed harmless.

"In a band, lyricist, they expect me to pop out a song like I'm pregnant with amazing inspirations. It's just... just _so _much pressure... I dropped out of college my first semester in college, and I'm wondering if it wasn't worth it." Blaine twisted his lips back and forth and stared down at his empty glass.

"Wait, you're in that band with Finn Hudson right? Finn used to be my friend's cousin's boyfriend, or something. I don't know, my friend said you guys were in town today, she loves your music." Blaine internally groaned, he really had wished that this person didn't know his band, maybe he would've been treated less than a hometown hero.

"I've heard only a few seconds of one of your songs, not really into that kind of music anyway." Kurt said lightly, and Blaine smiled to himself. He liked to hear that someone didn't like his music, it didn't offend him at all. He liked to know that this stranger was being honest.

"Just, sometimes, I feel like I'm not good enough." Blaine said with another sigh. Quiet jazz music filled the dimly lit bar, and a comfortable silence fell between the two strangers.

"My name's Kurt, by the way." Blaine's ears perked at the name. _Kurt._ It rolled off his tongue nicely.

"Blaine," he answered, and Kurt nodded to himself.

"Well Blaine, don't ever feel like you're not good enough. Because I'm sure you're good enough, there's always something good in everyone." Kurt reassured him, and suddenly Blaine felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Kurt's words weren't even that life changing or extremely insightful, but being told that he was good enough, it strangely relaxed Blaine.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Blaine muttered, waving for the bartender to refill his glass. He turned to his right and looked closer at the boy sitting next to him. The brown hair looked like it had been sculpted perfectly this morning, but a few pieces were falling out of place. He had a dainty nose and mouth and soft looking hands. Kurt turned and caught Blaine staring, he blushed lightly and looked down to his own lap.

"I'm just, done. With this place, with this town, I just need some escape. Some way out of little Ohio." Kurt chuckled with a faraway look. Blaine saw the passion and want in Kurt's eyes, and almost gasped when Kurt turned to face him again, because, well Kurt was breathtakingly gorgeous. He knew it was most likely wrong to be squealing like a fangirl over a high schooler. But Kurt oddly seemed real mature for his age, and he wasn't that younger anyway.

"Escape, huh... I never really felt that because I'm always traveling around to perform." Blaine said, he saw Kurt slip out of his seat and he wondered if he had bored the other man away. But then Kurt reappeared, in the seat directly next to him with a small smile.

"Just felt weird with that space between us. Let me introduce myself properly now. I'm Kurt Hummel, and I want an escape." He smiled with a more flirtatious tone from before, and Blaine glanced down at Kurt's lips at least three times before replying.

"Blaine Anderson, and – " Blaine paused, because what the hell was he doing? " – I can provide you that escape." He said with a lift of an eyebrow. Kurt only smiled lightly and tapped the bar counter softly.

"Let's start with a drink," Kurt suggested with a smirk, and Blaine called for the bartender without breaking eye contact with Kurt. He ordered a drink that wasn't too strong and slid it across to Kurt. This was so wrong, Blaine reminded himself, he was feeding an underage guy drinks. Kurt had downed it down slowly, and Blaine watch the way Kurt's adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Already feel a lot better," Kurt sighed contently, he traced the top edged of his glass absentmindedly and turned in his seat to face Blaine closely.

"So, do you get problems from traveling then? With long distance you know, with your girlfriend?" Kurt asked, and Blaine smiled slyly at the question.

"I'm single… and gay," he replied, and he immediately noticed the small upturn of Kurt's lips that went away quickly.

"O-Oh, me too." Kurt said quickly, and Blaine chuckled in his mind, Kurt was cute. Then he noticed how Kurt was looking at him, his eyes were boring a hole through Blaine, and Kurt cocked his head to the side. Kurt was looking at him… Curiously. But then his eyes narrowed just in the little bit and recognition crossed through his features.

"I'm not the only one who needs an escape now, right?" he said slowly, and Blaine looked away.

"How 'bout another round of drinks, all on me."

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't really know how he got into this position.<p>

He had been talking to the highschooler about his few weeks in college before he had decided to leave school. Kurt had told him about some football player named David Karofsky who apparently bullied him on a daily basis. They had shared their coming out stories, Kurt's was really touching. Blaine talked about how his dad's reaction wasn't exactly the greatest, and Kurt gave him advice and smiled at the right times and cringed at the right times.

But he had no idea how this had happened.

He had Kurt pushed against the brick wall of the bar outside, and his hands were wrapped around Kurt's wrists to keep him restrained. Kurt's mouth was on his, hot and insistent, and he didn't believe how Kurt could kiss so well when Kurt had shyly mentioned hours ago that he was fairly inexperienced. By the way Kurt was pushing against his mouth with force and vigor, then backing away softly and gently, Blaine expected him to have lots of experience, actually tons. He tightened his grip around Kurt's wrists and pressed his torso harder against Kurt's. A muffled moan broke away from Kurt's mouth, as he turned away slightly to his right. Blaine continued leaving a trail of open mouth kisses around Kurt's neck, and felt more moans vibrating against his throat. Kurt was breathing heavily, and the hot clouds of his breath were seen in the cold winter air as he shivered, Blaine wasn't sure if it was because of his kissing, or the temperature.

"B-Blaine, somewhere in-inside, c-cold-" Kurt sighed, and Blaine looked up from the spot he had been persistently sucking on and leaned his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt's lips had become cherry red from the winter air along with the relentless kissing, Blaine surely looked the same. Blaine caught eyes with Kurt who stared straight through him, then blinked slowly before he nodded, "Alright."

Blaine held Kurt by the hand and pulled him towards the parking lot where he quickly unlocked his car. Kurt quickly slipped in and wrapped his arms around himself to warm up. Blaine quickly revved the engine and turned the heat on, pulling out of the parking lot quickly.

What the hell was he doing.

He felt a hand at his arm and he turned to see Kurt with a smile on his lips. He had a bashful smile with hair pointing every direction from Blaine's ministrations. Blaine couldn't help but think of it as endearing, and he felt Kurt squeeze softly.

They drove down the dark streets quietly, Blaine didn't bother to speed or go too slow. Blaine tapped his finger against the steering wheel in time with the second hand of his watch, and then he heard Kurt speak up.

"I'm not drunk, Blaine."

"I'm not either."

Silence followed, and Blaine thought about Kurt's sudden statement. Blaine had drunken quite a bit, but he wasn't a lightweight, and things were only a little foggy.

"I just don't want anything to happen, and you say that we were drunk, because I'm not. I- I know what I'm doing." Kurt said slowly, and Blaine felt his hand moved from his upper arm down to his forearm.

More silence followed and they turned into a parking lot of a hotel. Blaine slowly cut off the engine and placed his keys in his pocket. The two men sat silently, and Blaine decided to ask the final question.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and he heard a shaky breath exhale from Kurt.

"I said I wanted an escape hadn't I?" Kurt reminded him and opened the car door before walking quickly into the tall hotel. Blaine took a few deep breaths and reminded himself that Kurt was a legal adult before following behind him.

Blaine fished through his wallet and handed over his Dad's money, and received a card key along with some suspicious stares at the boy behind him. He grabbed Kurt by the elbow and pulled him to the elevator near the back of the building.

The elevator hadn't even closed completely when Blaine pushed himself against Kurt again and kissed him roughly. A whine escaped Kurt's mouth before he was completely smothered by Blaine, his hands blindly reached out behind him to press the button for their floor. Blaine slid his hands up Kurt's body painstakingly slow and grabbed a fistful of hair softly. Kurt mirrored his actions but instead gripped Blaine's hair painfully tight. Blaine let out the first groan of the night and let his hands fall to Kurt's petite hips. Just as Blaine opened his mouth to welcome Kurt's tongue, the elevator door opened for their floor and he pulled Kurt along with him. They shared a few kisses on the way to their room, sometimes stopping all together in the middle of the hallway.

Blaine shoved the card violently into the slot and cursed when the light remained red. He felt Kurt's hand wrap around his own and the card was plucked from his hands as it was slid back in and unlocked properly. Blaine opened the door politely for Kurt and Kurt walked in slowly. Kurt stopped in the middle of the dining area and turned to face Blaine. Blaine closed the door with the back of his foot and watched as Kurt threw his scarf on the couch behind him. He watched the slow movement of Kurt's hand as it unbuttoned the stylish coat and let it drop to the floor. Kurt's tie was next, already halfway undone and Kurt threw it next to his scarf. He had begun to unbutton his dress shirt, when Blaine collided against him and pushed him against the couch.

Blaine fervently shoved his tongue in Kurt's mouth and traced each crevice articulately. Kurt's hands fumbled on his own clothing, and soon Blaine grabbed it tightly in a fist and he tore it apart, ripping three buttons from the hem. Kurt whined against his mouth and tugged on his hair in return. Blaine broke away from Kurt's mouth to trace his eyes down the pale body. He was reaching out to touch Kurt when suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his chest as he was pushed back roughly.

"Bedroom," Kurt growled against Blaine's ear, and Blaine let himself be pushed forcefully backwards. He was pushed down onto a bed, and Kurt was straddling him instantly. Kurt grabbed at his clothing and ripped it away, throwing most of it behind his shoulder with a small giggle. Blaine laughed in return, seeing the jocular expression on Kurt's face. Then his shirt was off and Kurt went from an amused, playful boy, to a seductive, sex fiend. His shoulders were pushed down roughly and Kurt smashed his face against his.

Blaine let Kurt take control and moaned at the scorching swipes of Kurt's tongue. Kurt rested his body weight against Blaine, and Blaine slid his hands down to grasp Kurt's ass tightly. Kurt keened into Blaine's mouth as the globes of his ass were massaged roughly through the thick denim. Kurt's hands trailed down his chest and rubbed softly at his abdominal. Blaine let out a deep groan when he felt Kurt's hips began to tentatively move against his own, aligning their cocks together perfectly.

Kurt's hands left his stomach in return to rest his forearms on each side of Blaine's head. His hips gyrated slowly as he bit his lips in concentration, and Blaine had never seen anything as sexy as Kurt. The way Kurt innocently experimented with the pressure and angle of his hips against Blaine, and how he repeated his actions quicker and harder when Blaine let out a muffled groan. It was all so _hot._

But Blaine had decided that it was time he took control. Kurt wasn't trying to be, but he was such a tease. He flipped them over in one swift move and laughed at the way Kurt squealed in surprise. Kurt looked up at him shyly and Blaine felt warmth fill his stomach when he saw the blood rushing to Kurt's cheeks. Kurt let out a nervous chuckle before letting his hands rise up to Blaine's belt, undoing it quickly. Kurt pushed the pants slowly down Blaine's legs, and Blaine's breathing hitched as he felt Kurt's cold hands trailing down his warm legs. He shivered when he had his pants kicked off and Kurt was tracing the tent in his briefs with an unwavering look on his face. Blaine stole Kurt's attention when he let his own hands fall down to Kurt's belt and undo them quickly. He grabbed the buckle of his belt and raise Kurt's hips before he pulled it out swiftly in one motion, leaving both men giggling at the smooth movement. Kurt stared at him as he slowly pulled Kurt's pants down inch by inch, wetting his lips at the sight of pale skin hiding underneath the fabric. When the pants were completely pulled off, Kurt seemed to want to cross his legs together, but Blaine gripped his thighs tightly before he looked down at Kurt with a loving expression.

Blaine went back to Kurt's earlier ministrations and rested his body down against Kurt before he began dragging his hips slowly against Kurt's member. Kurt mewled underneath him as his hands reached up to grab Blaine's face to pull him down in a slow kiss. Kurt's face contorted in pleasure as they broke away from the sweet kiss. Blaine then wondered if Kurt was a virgin, but how could a virgin act so… sinful.

Kurt opened his eyes with a coy expression as his legs coiled around Blaine's waist to give him better leverage to thrust. Blaine leaned down and grinned at Kurt's pert, pink nipples before sucking one into his mouth. Kurt nearly purred at the heat and slammed his hips up against Blaine's. Blaine kept at it until he broke away to see a red, angry circle forming around Kurt's left nipple, it was perfect. Kurt rubbed their hips together again and Blaine almost blushed at the feeling he felt in his stomach, it had come fast. He blamed it on the fact that he hadn't had any form of sex in a while.

Blaine let his hands push down on Kurt's stomach as he felt the heat coil more in his stomach.

"I'm gonna come if we don't stop now," he chuckled breathlessly, and Kurt nodded with a determined turn of his lips, and suddenly Blaine's boxer briefs were shoved down to expose his wet cock. He nearly screamed at the sudden exposure of the cold air, and let out a loud moan when he felt an equally cold hand gripping at the base of his cock.

"Oh, _fuck_," he sighed against Kurt's neck, nearly collapsing on him. Kurt's hands were all over him, gripping at different pressures, twisting and sliding and _god._ Blaine didn't stop the guttural moan that escaped his mouth as he distracted himself from any more noises by biting at Kurt's neck. Kurt responded quickly by a slow tug, and Blaine almost cried out at how good it felt.

"K-Kurt, _fuck,_ can you, you…. _Unngh,_" Blaine let one more embarrassing moan escape his mouth as he lifted his head from Kurt's neck to see that Kurt's face was completely flushed and his mouth was dropped open into a perfect circle. In shorter words, Kurt looked absolutely ravishing. Blaine placed his hands over Kurt's on his cock and slowly pulled them off, bucking his hips slightly against the friction. Kurt looked up at him in confusion, and Blaine knew he was wondering if Blaine didn't like it. Oh, he definitely liked it. He hands reached down to Kurt's briefs and Kurt's sucked in his bottom lip understandingly.

Blaine gripped the strap of the black fabric that contrasted Kurt's skin, and pulled down quickly to reveal his mouthwatering cock. Blaine fought back a moan as he let his hands trace Kurt's navel slowly. Kurt was blushing bright red as he gripped Blaine's hair tightly. He watched the way Kurt looked at him in awe, and decided to greatly return the favor. Blaine smiled deviously at Kurt before he slipped down to breathe in the scent of Kurt's cock. He rubbed his mouth against the tip and hummed in satisfaction at the soft mewl Kurt released. Blaine then opened his mouth and took Kurt's length in slowly, moaning gently at the soft foreskin in his mouth. Kurt writhed on the clean bedspread; his hands gripped Blaine's hair so securely that his hands were turning white. A jumbled mix of moans escaped Kurt's mouth as he felt the heat coursing through his veins.

"_Ooh_ – oh god, Bl- _Blaine, _A-Ahhh, _Uhhhhnn,_"Kurt moaned quietly, almost embarrassed at the sounds that were jumping out of his mouth uncontrollably. Blaine on the other hand drowned in the noises, sucking on Kurt's cock with all he had to draw out more of the noises Kurt was making.

Blaine let his tongue trace the bottom of Kurt's cock as he bobbed his head up and down in time to Kurt's whines and moans. He pushed his head down a little further and suddenly Kurt's hips bucked up and an apology came from him immediately. Kurt pulled Blaine off and held his cheeks in his hands softly, with a worried expression on his face. Blaine wondered how Kurt could be so caring when Blaine had momentarily had his dick in his mouth. But he smiled at the crease of Kurt's furrowed brows, and grabbed Kurt's hands off of his face gently and pinning them to the bed with a playful expression.

"You're good, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said in a teasing tone, one of the first few words that had been spoken since they had reached the bed. Kurt bit his lip and grinned, "Not too shabby yourself, Blaine Anderson."

"So, ready for this?" Blaine winked as he caressed Kurt's thigh softly before swinging them up and catching Kurt's calves on his shoulders. Kurt gasped at the sudden exposure and consciously tried to clamp his legs together. But Blaine gripped them tightly in his hands with reassurance and let his hands wander on Kurt's chest, tracing the hickey around his nipple softly.

"Ye-yeah," Kurt stuttered with a light blush and Blaine raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you… Are you a virgin?" he asked seriously, his hands stopping in its trail down Kurt's stomach. Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly before grabbing Blaine's hand and placing it on his hard on.

"It's just, um, it's been a while, I guess." He mumbled under his breath, and Blaine internally sighed in relief.

"Alright, I'll prepare you good then." Blaine said with a smile and Kurt nodded frantically. Blaine reached across the bed to the nightstand to stick his hand in his pants pocket to bring out a small bottle of lube and his wallet. He pulled out a condom from his wallet and leaned back to face Kurt, who suddenly seemed really nervous compared to the audacious boy from before.

"Kurt, if you don't want to do this… It's alright." Blaine said cautiously, but honestly he was so goddamn hard and it'd take him at least three times jerking off to get rid of his boner, most likely. Kurt caught his eye and sighed out his nose, "Just promise me that you'll be gentle." Kurt said with seriousness in his eyes, and Blaine smiled at Kurt's statement. Although the whole night had been filled with rough, forceful kissing and grinding, Blaine honestly wanted this to last. He wanted this thing with Kurt to last before Kurt would be gone in the morning.

"Promise," Blaine said genuinely and he saw Kurt visibly relax under his body. Then Kurt nodded and motioned for him to continue.

Blaine quickly uncapped the lube and poured some on his fingers before rubbing softly at Kurt's perineum; Kurt nodded again in reassurance then hissed when Blaine entered his pointer finger in slowly. It had gone up to its knuckle, and Kurt's face was scrunched up painfully. Blaine gasped at the tight heat surrounding his finger; Kurt must have not been a bottom before, because he was _tight._

It had been a good solid three minutes, and Blaine was worried Kurt may have lost his boner, he grabbed Kurt's cock softly and rubbed it up and down, noticing that it had become half hard, but grew again. Kurt peeked open a scrunched eye and nodded at Blaine. Another finger entered him and Blaine let out a shaky breath at the way his fingers pushed together snugly to fit in Kurt's ass. Kurt looked even worse than before and Blaine leaned down to kiss his contorted face a few times. Kurt relaxed under him and kissed Blaine's face sweetly back. Kurt sighed shakily, gripping Blaine's shoulder tightly.

"Just move," he forced out and Blaine nodded worriedly, but listened to the gorgeous boy beneath him and began to slowly move his fingers, praying that he would find his prostate soon. Kurt began whining in discomfort but soon quieted down, Blaine felt the muscles relaxing around his fingers, and Blaine risked pushing in a bit further, then he curved them in just the slightest towards him then –

"_Mmnnn_,"

Blaine's ears perked up at Kurt hushed moan and he looked up to see that Kurt had wrinkled his face up in one of complete pleasure and Blaine sighed in satisfaction as he began thrusting his fingers in the perfect angle to pull that perfect moan out of Kurt. The response was almost immediate, and he figured out how sensitive Kurt was to the pleasure.

"Aaagh, _please, _fuu- ughh, just, m-_more"_ Kurt whined and how could Blaine refuse that.

Blaine slipped a third finger in and bit his lip at the way Kurt concentrated on relaxing around his fingers, soon Kurt was rocking back and forth against Blaine's hand comfortably and Blaine began moving in the same angle as before. At the position Blaine's fingers were moving at, Kurt keened loudly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed his chin sweetly.

Blaine fucked him with his fingers for a little longer until Kurt couldn't take it and yelled out for Blaine to 'hurry and fuck him'. Blaine chuckled a little breathlessly at the impatience in Kurt's voice, it was adorable. Blaine thought _Kurt_ was adorable.

Blaine rolled the condom on his fully hard cock, and he knew after the longer minutes of pleasuring Kurt with his fingers, he wasn't going to last long. And by the way Kurt looked ready to burst, he wasn't going to last long either.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly, using his elbows to readjust Kurt's legs on his shoulders, and then he rubbed the head of his aching length against Kurt's puckering hole. Kurt shivered slightly as he popped his eyes open to look up at Blaine. Receiving another assuring nod, Blaine slowly pushed in the tip of his cock. Kurt muttered for him to go further, and his mouth dropped open when Blaine went in halfway.

Kurt enveloped him completely in warmth, and Blaine had _never _felt this good. Blaine released moan after moan at the tightness around his cock, and he looked up to see Kurt with a concentrated look on his face as his eyes fluttered open and close a few times. Blaine leaned over and kissed the top of Kurt's eyes before leaving a lingering kiss on his lips.

He had been waiting for Kurt to give him a signal, but he hadn't expected for Kurt to curse then rocked his hips forward, almost enveloping Blaine's cock fully. Blaine cried out in pleasure and the lust in his eyes grew as he looked down at Kurt.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, the tone taking a complete U-turn from the one he had used in the front seat of his car. He gripped Kurt's thighs tightly and wet his own lips swiftly.

"Yes, _please._"

That was all Blaine needed to hear as he readjusted the angle of his hips and soon he was thrusting in and out of Kurt's heat, moaning at the way Kurt almost squeezed around him so hard, that it was difficult to pull out. Kurt had been fairly quiet, keeping his arm up to his mouth to stop his moans from spilling out. Blaine impatiently slammed his hips forward, hoping to drive a noise out from Kurt, and his hips had pounded straight into Kurt's prostate. Kurt let out an unrestrained moan, and it sounded like a beautiful, symphonic noise to Blaine's ears. He balanced his weight on his fists, then he began to slam his hips back and forth against Kurt's legs, driving hard against Kurt's prostate. Kurt was moaning at the fullness he felt inside of him, as he instinctively tightened around Blaine's cock, not knowing that it felt _good_ for Blaine. Soon, the rhythm was in full swing and Kurt was grabbing Blaine's hair in his fingers as their mouths moved passionately together. Their skin fused as one as the slick noise of sweat filled the room. Their hips moved in time to the squeaking of the mattress beneath them, and Blaine groaned at the way the moonlight shone on Kurt's skin. Kurt broke away from the kiss with a whimper, pulling at the skin at Blaine's back. Blaine arched his back at the way Kurt's nails dragged slowly down his spinal cord, and he breathed harshly against Kurt's neck before pulling him back into a kiss.

It had been too soon when Kurt cried out and tightened impossibly so around Blaine and came unexpectedly with ropes of white cum. Blaine had followed suit almost instantaneously, released his load into the condom as his skin turned pink and his mouth released moan after moan.

Kurt let out a hollow grunt when Blaine pulled out and let his head fall back on the pillow, sweat tracing his hairline and all over his body. Blaine had collapsed next to him and they were both out of breath, chests heaving up and down.

Blaine's mouth was gaping open, spent after the best sex of his life. His head turned to Kurt, to see if he was staying. If Kurt wanted to stay until the early morning, that would be alright. He felt Kurt was different than a random fuck, just a little. Then he saw Kurt turn his head, chest still stirring up and down.

Kurt blinked slowly, then a smile formed on his lips and Blaine found himself smiling back too. His hand reached out and he tucked a few stray hairs back into Kurt's messy style. Kurt sighed in content and he scooted closer. Blaine's eyes widened when Kurt curled up against his chest, and pulled on Blaine's hand to his own to hold at the front of Kurt's chest. But Blaine didn't refuse it; he only pulled on the sheets to encase them. He inhaled against Kurt's neck and nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin.

Soon he felt Kurt's breathing level out, and he found himself falling in a deep slumber next to the beautiful boy.

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand flew out and slammed on the nightstand to his left, grabbing the vibrating cell phone tightly, as he quickly answered it with a muffled and agitated greeting. "Hullo<em>?"<em>

"_Where the hell are you Anderson! I've been calling you all night! You better get your ass back to the studio office or I am about to send a missing person's notice to the fucking cops!" _Blaine rubbed his forehead tightly as he squinted his eyes to look at his phone.

'**Queen Bitch, 3:27 a.m., 23 missed calls.'** Blaine sighed at the sight of his manager's contact name before he replied.

"I'll be there, alright? What's the hurry anyway." He mumbled, the bed creaking as he sat up and pulled on his boxers swiftly.

"_If you would've picked up, you would've known! Steve Buckley called and told us that he wants to collab with you on a song! And he offered to move labels to his cousin's, Kaleidoscope Records! This is a HUGE deal Blaine, so hurry the fuck up already!" _Blaine's eyes widened at the name his manager spewed out, Steve Buckley was famous for helping bands reach success, and more importantly his cousin's record label hosted many, many popular bands. This _was _a huge fucking deal.

"Shit, I'll be there now, where are you guys?" he muttered with a hand ruffling through his hair.

"_You dumbfuck, we've already went on a plane to California to go to their studio, I faxed a ticket to the office, so hurry and stop by and get your ass over to LAX, stat." _Blaine rolled his eyes at his manager's vulgarity and muttered a quick 'alright, bye' before he stood up from the bed and pulled on his pants a few feet away.

That's when he heard the muffled sigh.

His head swung back behind him and he gasped at the naked form gripping a pillow to his chest. He gripped his head firmly as he remembered all the things that had happened the night before. _Fuck, _he had taken a high schooler to a god damn hotel and fucked him all night. _Shit._

He paced a few feet nervously as he thought of what to do, he decided that it was best to dress first, and he walked across the room to grab the shirt lying carelessly across a lamp. He buckled his belt hurriedly and glanced down at _Kurt._ Holy fucking mother of god, what was he going to do. He decided that it'd be best to get the hell out of there first, so he quickly ran back across the room to grab his phone and wallet, moving to the living room to get his coat.

As he shrugged on the heavy fabric, he saw the forgotten scarf and coat lying on the couch, and wet his lips anxiously as he looked around the living area to spot a notepad on the small coffee table. He pulled a pen out of his back pocket and scribbled furiously on the paper.

He stuck it on the kitchen counter and turned the lamp on so it was facing it directly. He heard a quiet grunt coming from the bedroom and he frantically left the pen next to the note before he quickly opened the door and closed it behind him.

He pressed the button for the elevator multiple times, glancing over his shoulders at least five times. He let out a deep breath when he finally entered the elevator and closed the door. He looked to his left and remembered the way he had pushed _Kurt _against the wall roughly. He gripped his hair with a worried groan when the door opened and he walked out speedily, nodding in thanks at the concierge. The woman at the front desk glared at him when he walked by, _fuck,_ she probably knew what had happened. Her disapproving eyes followed him all the way out the front door and he pulled out his phone, looking at the time_. 3:52_

He yanked out his keys as he walked over to his car, shivering at the cold winter air. For a moment he wondered how Kurt would get home, but decided that he probably would find a ride. He unlocked the door when he heard a yell coming from the hotel entrance. His heart stopped when he glanced up to see a messily dressed boy running out of the door with a limp and a frantic expression. He was about to quietly slip into his car when Kurt had spotted him and ran over to him with a hurt expression.

"Blaine! Wait!" Kurt yelped out, and Blaine knew that it wouldn't be right for him to drive off, so he decided to lock the car doors again before staring down at his feet apprehensively. He heard the gravel crunching in front of him, and he didn't dare look up from his shoes.

"Were you just going to leave me like that?" he heard Kurt's voice crack at the end, and he then realized exactly what he messed with. He messed with Kurt, the high schooler, Kurt, the _boy._ Kurt wouldn't understand, he said. Blaine shouldn't have even given him a second glance at the bar.

"And this note? Blaine, I don't want this note." Kurt said exasperatedly, folding the piece of paper he had in his hand before throwing it on the ground behind him.

"I have to go." Blaine said, he forced himself to man up and look at the boy in front of him, and regretted it immediately. He saw the way Kurt's shirt was gaping open halfway, due to the way Blaine had ripped it open the night before. He saw the way his scarf was on jaggedly, nearly slipping off of his shoulders. He hadn't worn his coat, and his arms were shivering slightly as his knuckles were turning white from gripping his arms tightly. He saw the way Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together, as he held an expression in his eyes that resembled a kicked puppy.

"What, wait, I don't… What about last night?" Kurt sighed, staring right at Blaine's eyes. Blaine didn't miss the liquid forming at the waterline of Kurt's eyes and he saw the way Kurt's skin turned red due to the freezing weather. Blaine came up with an immediate excuse.

"I was dru-"

"We both agreed that we weren't drunk, so _do not _give me that." Kurt spat out with a small frown and Blaine breathed in tensely.

"It can't mean anything," Blaine said finally, and he pretended not to notice the way Kurt's hands swiped across his face quickly.

"I'm a senior in school, you know. I'm a legal adult, I can leave Ohio without my father's consent." He said quietly, Blaine looked at him in confusion and wiped his eyes tiredly.

"I asked for an escape Blaine, I didn't ask for you to just take my virgini-"

"_What, _virginity? You said you _weren't _a virgin." Blaine sputtered as he threw his hands up slightly. He had _not _signed up for this.

"I just, I, we, we can talk about that _later, _just… Don't _leave_ me here." Kurt's voice broke and Blaine looked away when he saw the way Kurt's lip quivered slightly and the warm tears sliding down his face.

"I'm going to California Kurt, my band got a big break, we got a deal with a big label!" Blaine sighed, glancing at his phone once more and cringing at the crude text his manager sent him.

'**If you're not in your car on your way to get the plane tickets, I will shove Hudson's drumsticks so far up your ass that it'll be painful even for a gay. - Stacy'**

"I'll, I can go with you?" Kurt asked with a frown and Blaine sighed at the response.

"You _can't_ Kurt, you are _not_ my boyfriend." Blaine stated with an edge of annoyance in his voice. This time Kurt looked away and didn't respond.

"Look, last night was great, alright? It was awesome in fact, I'm sorry that you lost your virginity to _me, _but I didn't even know. If I had known, none of that would have happened." Blaine looked at Kurt's dodging eyes with seriousness.

"So you're saying that you didn't even… Feel anything?" Kurt said softly, and Blaine gnawed on the inside of his lip for a moment before answering.

"It was a fuck, Kurt. When you leave high school and face the real world, you'll understand." Blaine said sympathetically, he let his hand squeeze Kurt's shoulder comfortingly, then turned to unlock his door again. He cursed at the time on his phone. _4:19._

"Can I… At least, at least have your number." Kurt finished, and Blaine almost reached for the notebook in his car, but stopped himself.

"I can't. It's best we don't contact each other Kurt." Blaine said, slipping into his car and closing the door tightly.

"You said you could provide me an escape." Kurt retaliated quickly, and Blaine looked up to Kurt through the window and gripped his forehead tightly, counting down the minutes in his head. He ignored Kurt's statement and sighed.

"I have to go, Kurt. I can't stay in Ohio, I'm going to California. You said there's good in everyone, someone's found the good in me and my band, and we're finally getting out there." Blaine wished that Kurt would understand, and he smiled softly at Kurt once more. Kurt's mouth was pursed together and his eyes were red from crying. His hair was messed in a bed head style, and his hands were shaking at their place at his shoulders. Blaine had expected for another comment from him, but instead Kurt looked at him once more before he stepped away slightly. Soon, Kurt had shot him one final glance and Blaine cringed at the hurt and pain etched in his eyes. Kurt looked completely vulnerable with his arms wrapped around himself as he slowly walked back towards the hotel entrance. Blaine ignored the stabs at his chest as he revved the engine and slowly pulled out of his parking space. He refrained himself from looking at Kurt's direction, but he couldn't help but look a final time in his rearview mirror when he turned onto the street.

In the mirror he saw that Kurt had sat down on the curb of the entrance, his elbows were rested on his knees which held his face softly. He saw his shoulder shaking almost violently, but he forced himself to look back on the road and stop the urges to turn around and hold Kurt in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Lights out, <em>_I still hear the rain,_  
><em>These images that fill my head,<em>  
><em>Now keep my fingers from making mistakes,<em>  
><em>Tell my voice what it takes to,<em>

_speak up, speak up,_  
><em>and keep my conscience clean when I wake.<em>

_Don't make this easy,_  
><em>I want you to mean it, Jasey<em>  
><em>(Say you mean it)<em>  
><em>You're dressed to kill,<em>  
><em>I'm calling you out,<em>  
><em>(Don't waste your time on me)<em>

_Now there's an aching in my back,_  
><em>A stabbing pain that says I lack,<em>  
><em>the common sense and confidence,<em>  
><em>to bring an end to promises,<em>  
><em>that I make in times of desperate conversation,<em>  
><em>Hoping my night could be better than theirs in the end...<em>  
><em>(Just say when)<em>

_I've never told a lie, and that makes me a liar._  
><em>I've never made a bet, but we gamble with desire.<em>  
><em>I've never lit a match with intent to start a fire,<em>  
><em>but recently the flames are getting out of control.<em>

_Call me a name, kill me with words._  
><em>Forget about me, it's what I deserve.<em>  
><em>I was your chance to get out of this town,<em>  
><em>but I ditched the car and left you to,<em>

_Wait outside,_  
><em>I hope the air will serve to remind you,<em>  
><em>that my heart is as cold as the clouds of your breath,<em>  
><em>and my words are as timed as the beating in my chest<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was depressing. You guys want more yay/nay? Like what happens after where chapter 1 finished off at. I really would like some criticism on the smut, this is my first time writing gay smut, specifically, my other readers probably know that i've never even written m/m before in general until i came to FFnet. So yup. And the song once again, is jasey rae (acoustic preferably) by all time low, the lyrics are fantastic really. And basically the whole one night stand-ish idea was an actual happening with the band lead singer, alex gaskarth. But i manipulated some of the characters and dramatized things and there ya have it. And all we actually know about alex's situation is that it was inspired by a one night stand, so yeah. we don't know if he drove off dramatically and left some chick at a hotel or some shit.**

**I think I'm going to go back sometime and add in a few more sections, after reading it over, it seems really incomplete and choppy to me, mostly the scene at the bar. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just couldn't resist. This story will be continued. Sigh. I really need to stop starting new stories. Two of the main reasons why I'm continuing is because 1: the reviews were amazing, 2: i was on pandora, and suddenly its not over by secondhand serenade came on (used that for another story), then RIGHT after, jasey rae (acoustic) came one, THEN RIGHT AFTER, another song came out that i wont reveal because i'm going to be using it later in the story, and it's one of my favorite/inspirational songs to listen to while writing. so YES. Also, there will most likely be a song used in every chapter, if not two from now on.**

**This story may be going in a different direction than you thought. Kurt will be slightly OOC, in the way that he didn't go after his New York / Broadway dream. You'll see where he is now/what his job is with this chapter. Hope you'll come to love this story as much as I do.**

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked once. Twice. And the third time he was gone. Kurt was gone. Maybe he had just been hallucinating. He stared strangely at the stool near the back of the room, making some people in the crowd to turn their heads to see what he was looking at. He was positive that he had seen the familiar body holding a drink in hand, eyes sparkling mischievously. The crowd murmured to each other in confusion and he quickly snapped back to attention when he heard Santana hissing behind him.<p>

"Sorry guys, just zoned out a little, now where were we? Jasey Rae?" he smiled smoothly and the crowd cheered when he began strumming his guitar.

He was off his game that night. He wasn't hitting the high notes, his strumming rhythm went off beat multiple times, and he forgot some lyrics and chords randomly. Thankfully their fans were understanding and only cheered him on even though they had paid to watch him mess up over and over again. They sang for him when he paused and blanked out, not remembering lyrics. And people only clapped along when his strumming paused. When the show was over, Finn gave him a small shove to the shoulder playfully when they walked back to their bus.

"What kind of cat got your tongue tonight, you're not usually like this." Tina said worriedly and Blaine just sighed and shrugged. Santana, being one to hold grudges, glared annoyingly at Blaine as they headed towards the bunks in the back of the tour bus.

"Just make sure you get your head in the game for the show tomorrow, it's the last of the tour. I don't want people to know us as the band that finished their sold out tour terribly." Santana grumbled angrily, flopping in her bunk and yanking the curtains shut forcefully. Blaine only rolled his eyes at his friends anger and mumbled a goodnight to Tina and Finn before sliding into his own bunk.

He glared at the top of his bunk, wishing that he could burn holes and scald Santana's sleeping form. He tossed and turned in the thin sheets and pursed his lips when he realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He was officially back to square one.

He was _so _sure that it was Kurt Hummel that he saw at the back of the venue. But he had dissappeared right when he introduced Jasey Rae, at least if he was even there in the first place. God, he was going insane.

Blaine pulled out his ipod from the pocket of his bunk and turned on the playlist that had been his sanctuary weeks after he landed in LA. Why Kurt Hummel had effected him like that back then, he didn't know. He didn't know how Kurt had managed to waltz into his life with those emotional eyes and mark his place, right in the middle of Blaine's mind. Dare he say, heart.

He let his face fall in the confines of his expensive pillow, before he realized how stupid he was being, because who could breathe when they were being smothered by memory foam. He turned to his side and sighed when the soothing sound of a guitar filling his ears, and his breathing evened out until he was slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Blaine had been energized by three coffees by the end of the night, and their last show had been a success. He had gotten off stage and gone to the VIP area, talking with a few fans who paid extra, signing autographs, and taking pictures. He and Santana answered a few questions for unofficial interviews and then the whole group headed backstage. Blaine immediately went into the room that held his guitar, and the others had gone to the dressing room, if not the bus.<p>

He had been absentmindedly strumming his guitar and thinking of new lyrics when his new manager, Will Shuester walked into the room with a smile.

"Ready for another tour, Anderson?" Blaine looked up from his guitar and squinted his eyes at his manager. They had _just_ finished the last show of their spring tour, and here his manager was, backstage and bringing up more information of another tour. But this was how he made money, Blaine reminded himself. He should be thankful that he got many opportunities to go out and play for the fans.

"I'm up for it." Blaine smiled, and Will gave a firm pat to his back before sitting across from him.

"It's going to be pretty similar to the tour we just finished. Small venues, tight crowds, sold out shows. One other band is opening for you guys. They're called New Directions, they just entered Kaleidoscope records, so this will be a good promotional tour for them." Blaine nodded rhythmically to his manager as he strummed a few chords and murmured some lyrics that came to mind.

"If you want to hear one of their songs, I'm pretty sure Santana and Finn are listening to their EP at the bus. Their singer's got a unique voice. Didn't think he was a boy at first honestly. And Santana's getting 'sore throats' a lot lately, so their singer can team up with us for some songs where we need some higher pitched harmony." Blaine listened carefully and shrugged at Will's suggestion in agreement.

"What's the singer's name?" Blaine asked curiously, setting his guitar down on the couch and pulling on his jacket to head towards the bus and listen along with Finn and Santana. He was only a few steps away from the door when Will replied, and Blaine froze immediately.

"His name's Kurt."

There were more Kurts in the world, Kurt was a pretty common name, it couldn't be _that _Kurt, Blaine thought. But then Will walked past Blaine, and handed him a poster on the way out. Blaine quickly rolled it open and his mouth dropped open at the photo in front of him.

At the top of the poster, in bold was printed New Directions, and a few inches below the name he saw a guy holding drumsticks tightly in his hands with a mohawk. Then he saw a blonde girl with a keytar gripped tightly in her hand with a slightly confused but happy expression. He saw another blonde guy with almost abnormally full lips with a guitar slung around his shoulder. Then he saw a tall and muscular asian boy, with a bass leaning against his knee.

But most importantly, in the middle of the whole group, he saw a pale hand gripping a mike stand, and a lean body with unblemished skin and a confident smile. And blue eyes. Baby blue fucking eyes. He had memorized the curve of those hips along with the curve of that smile, it was no mistake who their lead singer was.

It was Kurt Hummel.

Blaine was royally _fucked._

* * *

><p>"Where are we going." Blaine said gruffly, he had spent all of last night sitting in his bed worriedly, ignoring his bandmates when they called him over to listen to New Direction's EP with them. He had refused to listen, and although he was acting childish, he was just afraid to listen to Kurt's voice. He had stayed up all night in conflict with himself, wondering if he should listen to the EP that was only a few feet away from his bunk, or to continue fuming silently in worry and anxiety in his bunk. He went with the latter, and didn't get any sleep that night. What a small world, he still couldn't believe the situation he was in. He vaguely remembered Kurt telling him about his want to perform at Broadway, it was just another thing Blaine wouldn't have been able to give him. But Broadway and.. <em>this <em>'scene' were almost complete opposites, he wondered exactly how someone could make such a drastic turn in dreams. But, his lack of sleep explained his current grumpy mood, because he had been in the middle of a power nap when Santana dragged him out of the bus and into a small van.

"We're going to a venue a few hours away, to a small party held by New Direction. In celebration of the new tour and to welcome them to Kaleidoscope Records." Tina explained, and Blaine woke immediately.

"What? Now?" Blaine asked frantically, looking out the window to see they had passed by various fast food chains, and were entering the interstate.

"When else," Santana rolled her eyes, glancing down at her nails before turning aroung and giving a genuine smile to her bandmates, excluding Blaine.

"Wasn't their EP pretty awesome, though? I mean the lyrics were great, their singer must've gone through a whole lot of shit to write stuff like that." Santana seemed pleased with the band that was opening them. Which was a good thing, because when she didn't like their opening bands, she was notorious for pulling unexpected pranks when they performed. But Santana's remark only made Blaine more curious.

"Yeah, and he's cute too," Tina giggled in response and something clicked in Blaine.

"He's _gay."_ Blaine snapped, and his bandmates raised their brows at him curiously.

"U-um, well, I mean, that's what it said on Google." Blaine explained, shying away from Santana's suspicious glare.

"It tells you stuff like that on Google?" Finn asked with a confused expression. Tina snorted, and then they were discussing the EP again. Blaine sighed in relief to himself, but there was still something in him that fired up when he thought of the way Tina mentioned that Kurt was _cute._

Sure Kurt was about cute as a fucking puppy, and the way he blushed reminded Blaine of a shy school boy. But that 'school boy' was a serious monster in bed, and he definitely was more than cute when he was underneath Blaine... He trailed off and shook his mind of the memories flooding his mind. This was no time to be thinking of the amazing sex he had that night. He was supposed to be using this time to squeal nervously about his car ride to hell, also known as that party.

"Well, I think the bassist is cuter anyway," Tina shrugged, and Blaine remembered the tall, muscular Asian with the bass against his leg. They would make a good couple, he concluded. The drummer looked quite intimidating with the small frown and neat mohawk. And the keytarist seemed to be kind... and confused.

"If the singer is gay, then you could totally hit that." Blaine felt a push at his shoulder and he turned to see Santana with a daring smirk on her face.

"Oh please," Blaine scoffed, looking away immediately.

"Oh please, what Anderson? When's the last time you've gotten laid? Properly laid?" Santana asked nosily and she crossed her arms and smiled in triumph when he didn't answer.

"You guys would make a nice couple," Tina suggested, and Blaine sucked the inside of his lip nervously, wondering if he should tell his friends about his one night stand from two years back.

"A nice couple?" Santana laughed, "More like fucking hot. I'd pay to see you guys get it on." she finished, and Blaine glared at her annoyingly.

"I don't even k-know him, let's not talk about possible future relationships and just get through this party, alright?" he stuttered, and ignored the confused expressions in his friends. After his small outburst, Blaine slumped against the window and forced himself to take a nap as his friends continued talking about the interesting male lead with the special voice from New Directions.

* * *

><p>"There you guys are, we were waiting for you guys to get here so they can begin their performance!" Will Schuester was frantically pushing the group of four inside the small venue and led them to a secluded table near the back. The venue was definitely more small and intimate, good for a party such as this. Blaine pushed past Tina and slid quickly into the most innermost seat in the booth, hiding behind the shadow that the burgundy curtain cast over his seat. He crossed his arms and slid down in his seat so his knees popped up and rested against the bottom of the table. Santana looked at him oddly, noticing the way he tried blending into the booth.<p>

"Okaaaaaay then," she snorted before sliding in next to him and making room for Finn and Tina.

"Alright, so, the New Directions are kicking the party off with a song from their new EP, I expect you guys to be respectful-" Will glanced at Santana. "-and for you guys to give them your undivided attention-" he glanced at Finn, who was already poking at the padding of the cushion under him curiously. "-and just... be good audiences, they're new at this performing for fairly large crowds, so don't do anything stupid if they happen to mess up or anything." he finished, and the four bandmates nodded in reply. Will gave them one last assuring smile, then walked off to find other managers in Kaleidoscope Records to mingle with, or the head of the promoting department, Emma Pillsbury most likely.

Finn, Tina, and Santana conversed mostly between themselves, Blaine opting to mope and frown in anxiousness. His foot tapped nervously and their group was broken from conversation when a tall, almost burly guy walked up to their table. Blaine saw the patch of hair on his head and quickly recognized him as New Direction's drummer, which meant the rest of them was probably nearby, meaning... Kurt was probably closeby.

What a small fucking world.

"Sup Warblers, I'm Puck, and before you ask, my name's Noah Puckerman, friends just call me Puck." he said smoothly before resting his elbow at the top of the wooden frame on the edge of their booth. Each member introduced themselves politely and the five began talking about the upcoming tour. The Warblers giving Puck some advice on packing and hygiene for the tour to pass onto his friends. Blaine kept hidden in the back and made a few comments here and there, but mostly hid himself away just in case New Direction's singer happened to pop out of nowhere.

He was in the middle of shifting his body so he could blend in more from the stage'a point of view when he saw a hand reach out a tug on Puck's shoulder, he gasped and pushed against Finn's side, and was given weird looks when the person stepped in next to Puck and it was revealed as the blonde keytarist who smiled at the Warblers fondly. Blaine saw the way Santana perked up at the sight of the tall and curvy blonde, and Blaine nudged her with a small knowing smirk and she elbowed him harshly in return, making him hiss out in pain.

"We gotta go, Puck." The blonde smiled with a tug at the drummer's elbow, and they both waved goodbye at the group of four before walking towards the door located at the back of the venue.

"Puck seems cool." Finn piped up when they left, and soon they were in a full blown conversation of how they thought Puck kept up with his hawk, and how Santana totally _did_ have the hots for Brittany, as the keytarist was introduced.

"You know, I may play a keyboard, but I heard playing it as a keytar takes skill."

"I could totally talk to Puck about guy stuff, you know, not that you're not a dude Blaine, you're totally a dude, but I mean, you're gay, not that that's wrong, I mean-"

"I still want to meet their bassist, I wonder if he's any good, we could jam together."

"Also Sam, from what Puck said, Sam seems pretty cool, we could play football in breaks or something,"

"I bet Brittany's got _skill_."

"I think Puck said his name was Mike, I'm sure..."

"Guys!" Blaine interrupted the mindless chatting when the lights began dimming, reminding them of Will's small talk. Blaine looked around frantically, looking for possible exits, because he just really couldn't take this right now, and he didn't want to be here. As soon as he spotted the closest exit, he lights were completely dimmed and a bright light shined at the stage brightly. People stopped conversing with others to pay attention to the stage at the front of the venue.

"Introducing the New Directions, everybody!" a voice filled the speakers that sounded much like Ms. Pillbury's quirky voice, and Blaine inhaled and exhaled quickly as he fanned himself, only smiling at his concerned friends. A small ringing of a guitar rang through the speakers along with a steady beat of a drum, a happy but slightly bittersweet line of notes. Then he heard the distinct sound of a keytar and bass being played, a single chord played over and over before the song _really _began.

_"Down in a local bar_  
><em>Out on the Boulevard<em>  
><em>The sound of an old guitar<em>  
><em>Is saving you from sinking<em>  
><em>It's a long way down, It's a long way<em>

_Back like you never broke_  
><em>You tell a dirty joke<em>  
><em>He touches your leg<em>  
><em>And thinks He's getting close<em>  
><em>For now you let him<em>  
><em>Just this once<em>  
><em>Just for now<em>  
><em>And just like that<em>  
><em>It's over."<em>

Blaine couldn't contain the gasp when he heard the melodic voice flowing through the speakers, he forced himself to look to his side, not risking a chance to fall helplessly into the image of Kurt on stage. But the voice was soothing, and _calmed _him. The voice was unmistakeable, it was Kurt Hummel for crying freaking out loud, he thought. He cringed when the chorus began, because _god_, Kurt's singing voice was full of emotion and Blaine couldn't help but feel like _he _had something to do with the fact that Kurt was on a stage performing for middle class managers and bands instead of a broadway stage. Blaine knew that his voice was going to get him far, he closed his eyes and relaxed in his seat, letting the music take over.

_"Don't turn away_  
><em>Dry your eyes, dry your eyes<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid<em>  
><em>But keep it all inside, all inside<em>  
><em>When you fall apart<em>  
><em>Dry your eyes, dry your eyes<em>  
><em>Life is always hard<em>  
><em>For the Belle of the Boulevard<em>

_In all your silver rings_  
><em>In all your silken things<em>  
><em>That song you softly sing<em>  
><em>Is keeping you from breaking<em>  
><em>It's a long way down, it's a long way<em>

_Back here you never lost_  
><em>You shake the shivers off<em>  
><em>You take a drink<em>  
><em>To get your courage up<em>  
><em>Can you believe it?<em>  
><em>Just this once<em>  
><em>Just for now<em>  
><em>And just like that<em>  
><em>It's over"<em>

Blaine sighed as Kurt's voice took over his body, relaxing his shoulders and the muscles that kept his eyes shut tightly. Soon the song finished and Blaine heard clapping and hollering fill the venue. He forced himself to clap along awkwardly when he felt Finn elbow him sharply. When he reopened his eyes, the stage was cleared and Will was blocking their view of the space behind him.

"They were great? Right? Now go and introduce yourselves to them backstage. They need a good welcoming from you guys, you guys are going to be touring for a _while _so you better go ahead and get close." Their manager said with a encouraging smile, walking back a few steps to let them slip out of their seats. Blaine was shoved by Santana to trail behind Finn. He looked around for an excuse to go, a bathroom, _anything._

Where the hell were the damn _bathrooms_?

"Here it is, who wants to do the pleasure of opening the door?" Tina teased, Blaine stood on his toes to look over Finn's shoulder and saw the piece of paper, taped with 'New Directions' scribbled on it messily.

Santana shrugged and pushed the door open, surprising the blonde boy with the large lips - Blaine remembered - who jumped back a few feet.

"Sup, we're the Warblers, seems like we'll be with you guys for almost the rest of the year, so how about getting cozy." Santana said with a sly smile shot towards the blonde girl near the back of the large dressing room.

"You met me." "I'm Brittany" "Sam." "I'm Mike Chang." "And Kurt's in the bathroom fixing his hair or something," Puck finished, with a nod pointed towards the door located at the back of the room.

Blaine quickly introduced himself, and took his place behind Finn's large form, being almost completely hidden behind the tall ex-quarterback.

"When Kurtie gets back, we can-" Brittany began, and she was interrupted by a slammed door.

"When Kurt gets back what?" a voice called out jokingly, and Blaine froze and gripped Finn's shirt tightly, making Finn look down at him awkwardly.

"-We can go out and eat! I'm hungry!" Brittany finished, Blaine didn't dare look over Finn's shoulder.

"Wait... We're touring with you guys... The Warblers? And.. F-Finn? _Hudson?_" Blaine heard, and oh holy jesus christ heaven on earth, if Blaine remembered correctly, Kurt knew Finn through his cousin or friend or _something._

"Yup, Finn Hudson, how'd you... Oh wait! Kurt Hummel right! Quinn's cousin's friend? Nice to finally see you man! Although I don't date Quinn anymore..." Finn pointed out and Blaine stood petrified behind Finn, and suddenly he heard some shuffling and people being pushed and he quickly grabbed his hood and slung it over his head, and turned back towards the door they came in. Then the room fell in silence as some murmuring was heard and he felt a hand on his shoulder. It tugged, but Blaine didn't budge, standing stiffly.

But then there was a painful pressure at his shoulder as he was turned around almost violently to come face to face with a shocked face.

_"Shit."_ Blaine couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>"So are we going to pretend that absolutely nothing went on back there in the dressing room? No wonder you've been so weird all night, what happened between you and their singer, huh? What have you been hiding from us, <em>Blaine."<em> Santana spat angrily as the van door was pulled open quickly. Finn and Tina didn't say anything, but Blaine knew that they were equally as disappointed as Santana judging by their confused and angry expressions.

"It's nothing." Blaine responded quickly, flinching when Santana glared at him accusingly.

"That was not nothing, Blaine. C'mon man, what happened." Finn deadpanned, looking straight at Blaine, making him squirm. He knew he owed it to his friends to tell the truth after he kept it from them since he saw the poster. He had never kept something from that for that long and it had definitely not been a pleasant experience.

"He-.. Well I-, I mean, well, I guess-, I don't know how... I.. Umm." he finished dumbly, stuttering with a flustered expression, feeling a bit too cornered by his three menacing friends.

"Just say it Blaine, we won't judge you, you know that." Tina sighed, looking at him seriously and worriedly.

"Jasey Rae." He gulped blinking swiftly, looking out the dark window right after he said it, watching the bright neon lights of cheap bars and hair salons. They slowly turned into a small parking lot of a secluded burger shop. He was answered with silence, as his friends pieced things together, glancing at each other in worry. Blaine closed his eyes tightly, sighing and pushing his head against the window when he hear Finn sighing behind him. The van driver parked underneath a tree, and got out of the car to go eat for himself, leaving the silent group of friends in the two backseats.

Blaine couldn't handle the silence, so he took the incentive to grip the door handle and slide it open. He slipped his hood back on and walk slowly to the restaurant, ignoring the blue eyes that watched him through the window of the burger shop. He heard his friends following quickly behind him, Tina gripping his arm tightly and smiling at him. Finn smiled at him and Santana squeezed his shoulder with a minuscule grin, and Blaine knew that he had their support. He hoped that Kurt had even more support from his own friends, because he knew that if he had been _that_ wrecked after what had happened two years ago, Kurt must have been devastated.

He pulled Santana and Tina close to his sides and squeezed them tightly, sighing as they made their way into the shop. He winced when the door opened to reveal a tense and angry looking Puck and Sam. He hoped that Kurt hadn't made things seem too bad. Although it had been pretty terrible.

The Warblers came to a stop in front of New Directions' table and the two bands stood and sat quietly, examining each other quickly. Blaine felt the way Puck and Sam looked him up and down with an angry fire in their eyes. He noticed that Brittany smiled at everyone happily, and Mike was giving him a small half smile.

"Well." Blaine heard, his head perked up immediately and he locked eyes with Kurt, shivering slightly at the cold expression and looking away before he fell into a trance. "-Let's get this over with." Kurt finished, and Blaine saw him sliding his chair back to get up from his seat. He hadn't notice that Kurt had been talking about _him_ until he felt cold hands wrapping around his wrist as he was dragged away and out the door. His mouth gaped open at his friends and Puck was smirking to himself in his chair.

He stumbled over the brick steps as Kurt sped walked out the door and pulled him along, nearly prancing on the steps while Blaine tripped and fumbled behind him. He was tugged harder and was pulled down to the area near his van, a clear view of the spot where the two bands had sat together, all looking out the window with with eyes on them.

"Um, h-hey Kurt. Don't you think we should go somewhere away from-"

He paused. The sting caught up with him a few seconds later, but it was there, and it _hurt._ His hands moved up to his cheek with a shocked expression as his mouth dropped open in the slightest. The skin under his palm burned, he was sure it had turned red already, and the fact that Kurt's hands had already been cold only accented the loud slap. Blaine looked up from the gravel and looked wide eyed at Kurt. Kurt had his chin lifted as he looked down at Blaine with a small frown.

"That's for leaving me." he stated a bit forcefully, and yeah, Blaine decided that he deserved it.

Then he felt another sting, and it hurt even more. His other hand reached up to his other cheek as his mouth gaped further at Kurt, as Kurt hissed as he inspected his own hand. Blaine was now cupping his face with both hands and squirmed as he wondered what the seond slap had been for and if there were more to come.

"That's for _fucking _me." Kurt's voice cracked on the last word, and Blaine saw the wetness in his eyes. Blaine's mind reeled for the correct words to say but he came up with nothing. Kurt said the word 'fucking' with such venom, and Blaine felt the guilt he had that morning. He had taken Kurt's virginity, he reminded himself. Kurt sniffed a few times with his head turned to the side, before he looked back at Blaine with dry eyes. Blaine wondered if Kurt had perfected his skill of hiding his tears.

"But, I-I want our bands to be happy together on thsi tour. And if we're in bad terms, they won't get along either, and my band won't get proper promotion, and it'll be all my fault..." Kurt said slowly, massaging his own hands firmly, and not looking up to meet Blaine's eye. Blaine wet his lips and the images of Kurt uncomfortably standing in front of him at the hotel filled his mind, and it compared a lot to the same Kurt in front of him.

"I understand," Blaine finished for Kurt, and then Kurt smiled at him softly and Blaine looked away immediately.

"Well, if we're putting this behind us _for now,_ and being friends, let me start with..." Kurt said quietly, and Blaine felt warm hands clasping over his and pulling them off of his cheeks.

"That was my first time ever slapping someone, you know, if I knew it hurt this much for me, I probably wouldn't have done it." Kurt pouted, inspecting Blaine's cheeks worriedly. Blaine couldn't believe how Kurt was still so kind hearted after all that had happened.

"I hope it doesn't hurt too bad, it would suck it someone slapped me twice... You know, it's not very nice. And I didn't even say hello before I slapped you-" Kurt babbled as his hands rubbed Blaine's face soothingly, Blaine's hands then reached up shakily and gripped Kurt's wrists.

"It's alright Kurt, I deserved it." Blaine said with a small, reassuring grin. Kurt pouted in return, but Blaine noticed the way Kurt smiled to himself when his hands fell down to his sides.

"Your cheeks... They have my handprint." Kurt giggled, and Blaine poked at his own cheek to feel the small sting. Kurt's hand covered his own mouth as small giggles tumbled from his lips, and Blaine watched him closely, the way his eyes crinkled up in laughter, and the way he tried to contain his laughing with no prevail. When Kurt finished laughing over Blaine's face, they made their way back into the burger shop, ignoring the amused expressions watching them through the glass windows.

"You know, you inspired me to start New Directions with Brittany." Kurt said with a small bittersweet smile, and Blaine pursed his lips in return.

"After that morning... I guess I needed some filter. Songwriting helped me with... you know." Kurt smiled shyly, trying to drive them away into a different topic.

"I know," Blaine replied, but no. He didn't know. He didn't know how much he had really hurt Kurt. But he wanted to know. Really really bad.

"Here's to a good tour." Blaine said when they reached the door, he stuck out his hand with intent to shake Kurt's hand. But then he felt warm arms encasing his body and hot breath against his neck. And right as he reached up to hug Kurt back, the warmth was gone, and Kurt was smiling while holding the door open for Blaine.

"I'm a hugger, you'll have to get used to it." Kurt said teasingly, and Blaine breathed in with a small smile before brushing invisible dust off of his arms and walking into the diner.

Kurt indeed was a hugger, Blaine concluded as he watched Kurt walk around the table and wrap his arms around each of the Warblers, he even saw a smile coming from Santana. Kurt had even hugged his own bandmates who only rolled their eyes at his touch. He gave Brittany a longer hug than the others, and she hugged him back just as tightly. Blaine couldn't stand to watch the way Kurt showed such kindness to people he didn't even know. Kurt managed to get everyone to like him, it was impossible not to by the way he listened to you carefully and replied with a witty comment. Hell, Santana was all over him and Blaine knew that Kurt knew that Santana was interested in Brittany, as he suggested for them to trade seats so Santana could sit next to the blonde.

This was all wrong, Blaine thought as he silently took a seat next to Finn and Sam. Sam had lost the angry expression as well as Puck when Kurt gave them a small glare that proved to Blaine that there was a bitchy side to him. Sam smiled at Blaine fondly and Finn curiously poked at his reddening cheeks. Puck laughed when Blaine pointed out the handprints outlining his face and he saw out of the corner of his eye the way Kurt was giggling to himself.

Blaine's breathing stopped as he saw the blush filling Kurt's cheeks, and suddenly Kurt was looking at him and he felt his heart pounding out of his chest.

Then Kurt smiled softly and faced Tina again. Blaine's hands instinctively reached for his chest, feeling it thump beneath his hand.

Kurt was just too adorable to be real, he concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: awkward ending, I know, I know, I just didn't know how to finish it. Weeeeell, next chapter will most likely be some more bonding between the two bands, possibly some Kurt POV if that's what you guys want, and if you guys have any questions, feel free to leave it in a review, message me, or just ask on tumblr.**

**For Kurt, in most of my stories he's always... sad and hurting over Blaine, but I really don't want to do that to him in this angstyish/drama/possibly-humorish/romance fic. Blaine's going to suffer, and not because of hurt, but because of want. He's going to absolutely want what he cannot have. I just really want Kurt to be happy, alright? D: SIGH, cause i'm too mean to him in most my stories... ****Well, hopefully their first 'talk' per say suffices, and I promise that they will definitely talk about 'that night/morning' completely in the future, and not just push it to the back of their minds. This fic is inspired by my countless bandfics that I left behind at mibba. I'll be incorporating all the shit I learned about tour buses, venues, merch, and just general touring into this story. **

**Please keep in mind that for the next two weeks i have reviewing and final exams, so I ask for you guys to bear with me, sorry and thank you so much.**

**song used : Belle of the Boulevard - Dashboard Confessional**

**mybadbella . tumblr . com**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finals for the first semester are done. That being said, my next schedule is gruesome, two AP courses and one honors. So although I will **_**try**_** not to take week long breaks, I honestly cannot promise you guys anything. ALSO with that being said, I'm only focusing on two of my stories to try and update regularly. I've picked this one, and ****Forbidden Fruit****. (Also I actually will try and also update the anderberry fic on the side, only because it's not going to be a lengthy fic, possibly at or a little over ten chapters.) Everyone seems to want Stuck With this - blah blah updated, but I don't want to rush that story too much, and instead plan it out more thoroughly. **

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for this, this chapter isn't 'intense' or drama-filled like previous ones. Just some Warbler interaction (btw, GOD, SORRY FOR THE UNORIGINAL BAND NAMES, I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF SOMETHING ORIGINAL), Blaine flailing and Kurt being cute, it could be called a filler, but it's shows the beginning of their friendship/relationship.**

* * *

><p>It was times like these when Blaine forgot the reason <em>why<em> he decided to live with his bandmates when they weren't even on tour. He was awakened from his sleep by Finn's snores across the hallway, which sounded like they were being megaphoned directly into his ear. He had stumbled out of his room and swiftly kicked Finn's door before nearly being blinded by the light coming from the 'living' room, where Tina was reading a magazine. He didn't quite understand why Tina needed three LED lamps to read her stupid magazines, because the windows were already open with the 7 o' clock morning sun shining through the blinds. But all he knew at the moment was that his foot throbbed from Finn's wooden door, and his eyes were seriously burning like a bitch.

"Hey Loverboy," he heard being snickered behind him, as he was shoved to the side just as his eyes had adjusted to the bright morning light. He looked at the culprit of his newly throbbing shoulder, and saw it was Santana. It was just _another _lovely thing to wake up to.

"Whaddaya mean, Loverboy," Blaine mumbled, moping slowly towards the kitchen to pour a glass of milk.

"I mean, you couldn't keep your eyes off your precious Jasey Rae last night." Santana smirked knowingly as Blaine nearly dropped the empty glass in his hand, before catching it mid-air. He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look up at her, then he set the glass down on the counter and yanked open the fridge door only to groan at the empty sight in front of him.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Santana grumbled, Blaine knew that neither of them were 'morning' people, and his hand was itching to simply knock Santana over with the empty refrigerator.

"He's attractive, and gay. And I like attractive gay guys. Of course I would look at him, it's only… _Human nature, _yeah." Blaine said quickly, then he walked back out towards the living area to fall into a seat next to Tina and her painful lights. He heard Santana following behind him, and she took a seat on the other side of Tina, but not before shoving two of the lamps to point in a different direction. Tina rolled her eyes at both of her friend's antics, and tried to focus on her magazine as they continued their daily bicker.

"You weren't just appreciating his gay, good looks, you were totally fawning over him like he was some new shiny toy." Santana said with an accusatory finger pointed towards him.

"I did no such thing," Blaine muttered, and he heard a scoff.

"Yeah, you did. Didn't he, Tina?" Santana asked, and Tina lifted her palms up in surrender, not wanting to get in the middle of their argument.

"I didn't actually. _Right_, Tina?" Blaine said loudly, and at this point, Tina walked back towards her room with a few magazines tucked underneath her arm with a flick of the wrist.

"You did." Santana chided.

"Did no-"

"Morning guys," The pair sitting on the loveseat turned to glare harshly at Finn, who cut into their childish quarrel.

"I know about, you know, how losing stress through arguing or something is good, but we've got to leave in about… Twenty minutes, so you guys should be getting ready instead of fighting." Finn pointed out, with one hand rested tightly on his eye to rub at it gently.

"Says the big, grandpa bear that just woke from hibernating." Santana pursed her lips, before prancing out of her seat with one last glare towards Blaine, mouthing 'Did too'. Blaine flicked her off with a fake smile, before falling back into the couch.

"Dude, so I know you may need some sleep, but shouldn't you be getting ready? Or something?" Finn said with a yawn. Blaine forced a shrug from his body, before flipping face down in protest.

"Well, you should wear something nice for breakfast, Will set up a reservation at some fancy place, and the New Directions are gonna be there, and you probably want to impress Kurt, right?" Finn said with lifted eyebrows and a sly smile. Blaine kicked his feet against the cushions childishly before bolting up in his seat.

"_Why _would I need to impress Kurt?" Blaine groaned, he didn't know why all his friends thought he was obsessed with the blue-eyed boy or something.

"Well you were giving him that puppy-dog look last night, you know the one you give Carole, when we go back for Thanksgiving and you want some of her homemade chee-"

"No, I didn't!" Blaine threw his hands up before stomping back into his room with a slam of his door. Blaine fell back into his sheets, moaning at the warmth. He lied there for a while, before what Finn had said really sunk in.

They were having breakfast with New Directions. Breakfast with _Kurt_, more like it. Cute, sweet, adorable, witty, adorable, giggly, adorable, adorable, adorable, Kurt.

He glanced back at his bedside clock, and noticed he only had fifteen minutes left. He nearly flung himself into his closet, before rummaging through his clothes violently to find that one shirt Tina had said brought out his eyes a few weeks back, then he found the one that Santana said was a 'panty-dropper'. He threw the hangers on his bed before shuffling back into his small, single bathroom to brush his teeth furiously while inspecting his chin for whether or not he had too much hair, or too _stubbly stubble_. After dealing with his hygiene, he gripped the two shirts in his hands off of his bed, before comparing them in front of a mirror.

The green one was a bit too dressy, but Kurt was a classy kind of guy, so maybe it'd be alrig- But the black one was definitely a shirt that clung in all the right places, and it probab- Well, the green one did bring out his eyes greatly, and maybe Kurt liked his ey- But the black one, Santana had complemented him on it and she was _always _hard to please, and-

Black one, definitely.

He unbuttoned the black shirt quickly before throwing the green one behind his head, hopefully landing on his bed. He tugged his current grungy, stained shirt off before slipping his arms through the 'panty dropper', and fastened the buttons. He left the top button undone as the way he had it when he received Santana's praise. Then he touched at his curls and wondered if he should use his gel, but decided against it. His hands fumbled with the cuffs on his shirt, and he flailed around the room to find his phone.

It was when he checked the time, when he realized what he was doing.

Only seven minutes had passed, when he had a solid fifteen. His palms were a bit clammy and his heart was beating a bit faster than regular.

What was he doing?

He had never freaked out about anything like this before, not even when he had to perform for Kaleidoscope Records so The Warblers could be accepted. That had been more of an adrenaline rush, _this_, this was pure anxiety. He inhaled and exhaled like they did in those fitness shows that he always caught Tina doing, then he blinked slowly at his reflection in the mirror.

This was just a minor case of wanting to impress someone, _people _he corrected himself. He was going to be touring with these people, so it was normal to freak out over making a good impression. He ignored the voice at the back of his mind, and went with it. He just wanted to make a good impression.

That was all it was. Nothing more.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled nervously at each member of the New Directions before nearly having an asthma attack when he saw Kurt hiding from Sam behind Puck jokingly. I<em>mpressions, <em>he reminded himself, before taking a confident step towards Kurt.

"Hey!" Blaine said with a little too much enthusiasm. He internally sighed when Kurt only chuckled at him oddly with a small curious smile.

"Good morning," Kurt chirped, and what a good morning it was indeed. Blaine gave Kurt a quick once over, making sure it wasn't noticeable before speaking again.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked with a strained smile. _What the hell, why would he want to tell you how he slept last night, he's going to think you're some creep that gets off on his descriptions of sleeping techniques._ Blaine ignored the ranting voice in his mind, as his eyes drifted back down to Kurt's tight jeans, and equally tight blue shirt that _really _brought out his eyes.

"Blaine, you've got to stop with the awkward-ness," Kurt teased, and Blaine didn't stop the chuckle tumbling from his lips.

Suddenly he heard a loud clap, and the large group turned to face Will Shuester, and an attractive brunette standing next to him with a proud smile.

"Warblers, meet Shelby, New Direction's Manager." Will introduced her with a smile and a small round of applause. She smiled fondly at them, before telling them to go ahead and take their seats.

Blaine's arms flew out, and pulled on the nearest chair, pulling it out for Kurt with another edgy chuckle. Kurt gave him a small, confused smile before taking the seat gingerly. Blaine moved to sit in the seat to the right of Kurt, but was stopped by Puck who slid into it smoothly. He moved to sit in the one on his left, but was stopped by… Santana. Of course, the bitch would never pass up a chance to make a fool out of him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, Brittany's sitting here, and the other seat next to her is taken. You don't mind if I sit here, right? I mean, if you want to sit with Kurt that _badly, _I guess I can sit across from her, your choice." She finished with a smug smile, tapping her fingers gently on the curve of Kurt's chair. Blaine glanced down at Kurt, and wet his lips when he saw the light blush on his cheeks.

"I-I-It's fine, you can sit here, totally okay. Yeah, fine, why would I have a problem with that? Anything for my friend, yeah, sit, you can I mean, sit here you can, yeah, okay I'm going to go sit next to Finn." Blaine stuttered, sighing as he walked away dejectedly, hearing Kurt's faint giggle behind him.

"Tough luck, man." Finn whistled, Blaine flopped in the seat and glared at the muffins displayed in front of him. Suddenly, it wasn't such a good morning anymore.

He could feel a pout coming on, but he stopped himself when he heard someone speak up.

"Kurt was flailing this morning when he realized he only had twenty minutes to get ready for this morning." Sam said with a small smile. Blaine lifted his head and cocked it to the side in confusion.

"I think he wanted to impress you." Mike continued, and then Blaine nodded his head understandingly. Then his brows furrowed in realization, before his knee popped up and slammed into the table. _Wait, _what?

Surely Kurt hadn't flailed as much as him, he was taking Santana's praise in consideration for crying out loud. He had spent at least three minutes inspecting his eyebrows and cheeks, Kurt's 'flailing' was probably just to impress every one of the Warblers, because he seemed like the guy who would want to give good impressions. Yeah, so did Blaine, and Blaine _respected _him for that.

"Dude, you weren't supposed to tell him that." Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"You brought it up," Mike countered with a lift of his shoulders, digging back into his food. Blaine leaned forward in the slightest to look across the table and see where Kurt was sitting. Santana was having a field day with her seat, casually squeezing his arms and shoulders with a wide, genuine smile on her face.

Lucky bitch, Blaine thought bitterly. Why was he even friends with her?

His hand reached out to grab a scone from a tray, but his hand only gripped at air. He saw the empty tray, then noticed the full tray near Santana, and his body practically splayed across the table to grab at it before Finn's reaching hand could.

"I-I'll go get some more, yeah Finn you like the orange ones right?" Blaine asked quickly, ignoring Finn's call for chocolate chip instead. He approached Santana's back before he pat her head softly with an annoyed smile pointed down at her.

"Santana! We ran out of scones, hi Kurt." He pushed out near the end of his sentence, interrupting the boy who was sticking a fairly large strawberry in his mouth. Kurt's eyes looked up from his plate, and he almost choked on his fruit at the sight of Blaine. Blaine dropped the tray in Santana's lap quickly before patting Kurt's back. He ignored Santana's grumbling, inhaling a small breath of air when he felt the satin underneath his skin and Kurt's back muscles as he coughed lightly.

"I'm okay, now, thank you. You surprised me." Kurt said with a hand raised, the other fumbling for a napkin. Blaine pulled the one out from under Santana's silverware before handing it to Kurt, ignoring her protests once again.

Then he scooped up the tray from Santana's lap before picking up a few orange scones off of the plate in front of Kurt.

"Well, I didn't uh- mean to surprise you, sorry about the strawberry, hopefully I didn't ruin the taste of it or anything-"

"Blaine, that's enough scones." Santana said slowly, gripped at his shaking arm.

"Oh," he said, dropping one back onto the plate sitting on the table. He saw that he had at least nine or ten scones sitting on his own tray.

"Yeah man, leave some for me!" Puck said with a teasing smile.

Blaine looked back down at Kurt and sighed at the way Kurt was looking straight down at his lap with his hands tightly grasping the napkin Blaine had given him.

"Well, uh, thanks for the scones, guys." Blaine said with a disappointed smile, walking quickly back to his seat to avoid any further embarrassment.

Sam and Finn were absolutely howling with laughter as he dropped the plate carelessly in front of Finn.

"Dude, you were so fidgety, you shouldn't talk to people when they're trying to eat." Finn laughed with a playful shove to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine groaned in defeat, stuffing a piece of a scone in his mouth so he could stop himself from saying something offensive to Finn or his new tour mates Sam and Mike, who were laughing along as well. He looked back towards Kurt while furiously chewing on the bread, and noticed Puck giving him a knowing smirk. He sighed again, brushing at his shirt and being thankful that even if he had made a fool of himself, he had looked panty dropping worthy while he was doing it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I had about a paragraph of Kurt's POV in here, but then I realized that no one had asked for it the past chapter, so maybe you guys just want it strictly Blaine's POV? I get the whole mystery of that, cause it's nice to find out Kurt's true feeling the end instead of technically 'reading' his mind. And bleh, this was only about 3k words, while the past two were 6-8k, i'll try to up it up next (also the fact that there was no song in this chapter)  
><strong>

**So personally i thought this chapter was real boring, maybe it's cause I'm an angst whore and pretty much typically fill every single one of my chapters for most stories of mine with drama. But, I had a blast writing Blaine getting prepared in the morning, also his clumsiness at the breakfast. Although the clumsiness was getting quite annoying to me, I don't really know why, so I promise you that he's going to be less shy and nervous/on edge soon. Also, this chapter wasn't so important, not really a filler, but I thought it was a nice way to kick start the Blaine and Kurt interaction. Also some blaintana, not so friendly though, eh? But Santana will be very important for Kurt and Blaine later on.**

**Is there anything that you guys would like to see happen? **

**mybadbella . tumblr . com**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few hours when the two bands decided to head over to Puck's garage to jam and fool around. Blaine had taken a seat next to Brittany in one of their vans and listened to her mindless babble. She told him about her pet cat, and his 'palace'. Most of the time all he needed to do was nod and smile, and sometimes adding in a comment that would fuel more conversation from her.

"Look, we're at Puck's magic studio!" she clapped, his lip quirked up in amusement, seeing the speakers and instruments strewn around the spacious garage. Brittany climbed over his lap to get out of the van and ran straight to the keytar leaning against a stool.

He saw Tina and Mike coming out of the second van behind theirs, and then he saw Finn trailing behind them along with Kurt smiling up at him fondly. Santana nudged Blaine by the shoulder and smiled.

Wow that was a foreign expression on her, but it was nice.

"Britt's cute don't you think?" Blaine chuckled at the question and stretched his back before replying, "She's adorable." Santana smiled again, before glancing out the window and looking at the others flooding into the garage.

"You know, Jasey Rae is pretty cute too, he blushes really easily." She winked, before opening the car door and stepping out. Blaine smiled softly to himself, before following behind Santana.

The first thing he saw when he walked into the garage was Kurt sitting on a wooden stool behind a mike with a wide grin on his face. Then he saw Brittany and Santana surrounding him with papers and muttering things to him. In the corner of the garage he saw Finn and Puck sharing tricks with their drumsticks, the other corner with Tina, Mike, and Sam messing around. He decided to succumb to Santana's stare, walking towards the three.

"I'm about to teach Kurt some parts to our songs." She showed him the papers, and he saw his own lyrics scribbled on it with blue ink.

"Why?" he raised a brow before leaning over Kurt's shoulder and reading them over. Kurt stiffed beneath him and Blaine realized how much he had invaded into Kurt's personal space. He leaned back and looked at Santana again.

"Because, if we have another singer with us who can sing, why should I have to sing the songs with you, Will said Kurt could sing it if he wanted to. Kurt said he's down with anything." She shrugged, before pointing at a few words to Kurt and muttering more things.

"Go get your guitar, Blaine. Let's show Hummel how it's done." She grinned proudly, pulling up two other stools for herself and Brittany. He sighed defeatedly at her order and went over to the corner with Tina and the guitars to grab a random one hanging on the wall. Tina looked at him curiously.

"Santana wants to try out Remembering Sunday with Kurt." He shrugged. She nodded and went back to her bass.

"Alright Blaine, let's just skip to the hook?" Blaine pursed his lips and began to strum the guitar.

"_You_ follow after _me._" He bantered. He ignored Kurt's eyes and began singing.

"_The neighbors said she moved away  
>Funny how it rained all day<br>I didn't think much of it then  
>But it's starting to all make sense"<em>

Kurt looked at him with wonder, and Blaine forced himself to keep focus. Kurt's eyes were following his hands strumming the guitar with fascination before glancing up at him. Blaine looked away and cued Santana with his eyes, telling her to be ready. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder confidently and squeezed Kurt's thigh, telling him to pay attention. Blaine continued the verse,

_"Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
>Are following me in my desperate endeavor<br>To find my whoever, wherever she may be"_

He smirked as Santana began the hook easily, swaying back and forth, she had a unique voice.

_"I'm not coming back_

_I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak_

_But you'd expect that from me…"_

Kurt was smiling at her with admiration, tapping his foot along with the guitar.

"_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just_

_Washing you out of my hair…."_

She pointed right in time on the paper resting on Kurt's lap before belting out the next part of the song powerfully.

" …_and out of my mind,_

_Keeping an eye on the world,_

_From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_

_I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head" _

Blaine stopped the song there and didn't continue, they heard clapping coming from all around the garage, but Kurt looked too dumbstruck to function.

"Um, Santana, I don't want to disappoint your fans by ruining the song." He bit his lip worriedly.

"I'm sure you'll sound perfect," Blaine couldn't stop the comment from falling out his mouth, and he noticed Santana's amused grin as Kurt reddened on the spot.

"I don't have that special, gritty something Santana has in her voice, I'll come off too weak, and it won't be as powerful as a whole song." His knee bounced up and down, as he explained things with his hands. Santana looked up from her hands and narrowed her eyes in thought at Blaine.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked, and he sucked on the inside of his lip.

Kurt had a real smooth, soft voice, it was fairly high and could be the best for –

"Yeah, Always Attract?" he smirked victoriously as she nodded back. Kurt watched the small interaction in confusion, voicing his concern. "What's Always Attract?"

"That, my precious dumpling, is the perfect song for you to sing. With Blaine." She smiled, rubbing his shoulder and smirking when he wore a foul expression at the nickname.

"Can I hear it?" he asked, and they were interrupted by Sam's voice.

"Hey, Kurt! Tina here wants to hear something? Up for it?" Kurt nodded in agreement before turning back around.

"I guess I'll just listen to the album version online, you think you can help me practice before we perform it on tour?" he looked pointedly at Blaine, and Blaine nodded immediately. "That's not a problem at all."

Kurt smiled before walking to the corner with the bassists and Sam, and then Santana clapped her hands delicately.

"Well played, Blaine. You don't _really _plan on only practicing the songs right? Maybe practicing some specific… _vocal _techniques? I wonder how high his voice could go while you'r-"

"Santana, _stop_." He interrupted gruffly. Santana and Brittany began a conversation, Santana ducking her head bashfully when Brittany compared her voice to an angel, and Blaine took a few steps away with a smirk.

He was about to step out for some fresh air when the sound of a guitar and a voice interrupted him.

"_Left your t-shirt in my room_

_Still smells of you_

_And the picture you hung on the door_

_Lay smashed, picture perfect"_

He turned slowly to see Kurt with his eyes closed, head rocking up and down, foot tapping lightly against the floor. Sam was next to him with a smug smile directed towards Tina, who was clapping inaudibly with a happy smile.

"_Explains now_

_Clearly nothing left but a memory_

_We only made out_

_You never kissed me_

_That's how I learned to hold back all feeling"_

Blaine wet his lips and slowly walked across the room and sat in a small couch behind Tina and Mike. Kurt's face was scrunched up, a beautiful, raw voice coming from his mouth.

" '_Wait, please don't go_

_I won't stay'_

_All these words on replay_

_I'm okay_

_It's all right_

_Good to know that you're fine." _

Sam was smiling proudly at Kurt, strumming lightly and nodding along. Kurt's eyes had opened slightly, but they were focused at his feet. From the angle Blaine was sitting at, he could see Kurt's eyes fairly well. And they were wet.

"_Somehow you have managed to get under my skin_

_More than anyone ever did_

_And if every hole makes a scar_

_And every scar marks its place_

_Then I will never live freely without your trace_

_And it'll never be fair_

_I wrote my songs for you and you never even cared_

_So I'll forget you,_

_I'll wash your t-shirt and kill the pillow_

_And cut you out of pictures"_

Kurt's eyes had closed once more, and Blaine wondered if _he_ was the one that had inspired this song.

"_This drama sat shotgun_

_My eyes rained like autumn_

_Only the glove box knows how the story goes_

_Now that this bandage is broken_

_And the cuts left in open_

_I'll tell you just one thing_

_This wasn't worth the sting."_

Tina clapped excitedly, Mike and Sam sharing knowing glances, proudly smiling at Kurt.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"It was the first song I wrote," Kurt smiled, scuffing the soles of his shoe on the stool shyly.

"You have to help me with this song I've been thinking of. It's about time that more people than Blaine write for our band." Tina looked back at Blaine with a teasing grin. Blaine only replied with a half-assed smile, his eyes trained on Kurt.

Mike and Sam started messing around with chord progressions, and Tina had struck up a conversation with Kurt. That is, until Blaine gripped Kurt's elbow tightly, pulling on him lightly out the garage. Tina's protests called out from behind him, and he heard Kurt stumbling and muttering in outrage. He pulled him out the door and around the corner of the house, away from their peers.

"What was that? If you wanted to talk, you could've asked." Kurt mumbled as he pulled his arm back from Blaine's grip.

"I just- I don't get- I want to- Well, did you write that song because of me? Of what happened?" He forced himself to ask the question that had plagued his mind from the start of the song. Kurt gave him a questioning look, before looking away with a grumbly sigh.

"I thought we agreed on not speaking of this again." Kurt said with crossed arms.

"Well, we can't just brush it off," Blaine explained.

"Well, it's not of importance to speak of," Kurt replied with the same amount of stubbornness in his voice.

"_Well,_ it should be up for discussion because it's been bothering me ever since you've appeared back in my life and I think I will go insane." Blaine gripped the ends of his hair tightly in frustration.

"Why does it matter to you anyways?" Kurt muttered with an annoyed frown, Blaine pursed his lips for a moment before replying, "Your lyrics…" Kurt only narrowed his eyes slightly at Blaine's dumb response. His eyes scrutinized Blaine's expression before he sniffed lightly.

"What's up with you anyways? One second you're some silent guy who barely says a word, and it's written all over your face that you're still wallowing in guilt. Next, you're jumping through hoops to talk to me as if a friendship with me would have some value to you. And now, you're being forceful and pulling me out of garages to try to get me to talk, well guess what, it's a bit too late for any talking. And see, I told you just to leave it alone, we're already arguing now." Kurt trailed off, mumbling some things under his breath and speaking louder at other parts. Blaine felt like it would be inappropriate to point out that Kurt was doing most of the arguing.

"We can't just ignore this Kurt, and I'm sorry my… emotions go a bit crazy sometimes, I'm not angry at you or anything, I want to be friends, okay? And it's nearly impossible when I can't just forget what's happened." Blaine trailed off, trying not to raise his voice.

Kurt's fingers traced his own elbows lightly, his teeth tugged at his bottom lip as his feet twisted uncomfortably.

"Next week." Kurt says, "Next week, tour starts, come to our bus that morning and we'll talk. But we have to practice for- um-"

"Always Attract." Blaine finishes.

"Yeah- Always Attract. I'll try and… learn the lyrics on my own for now. But we'll talk okay? So… calm down." Blaine released a short laugh at Kurt's last words.

"You promised, alright? I'm gonna hold you to it." Blaine holds out his pinky finger expectantly like a child making a promise with a friend.

"Really?" Kurt snorts, Blaine only nodded and pushed his finger forward."

"Okay!" Kurt laughed as Blaine's finger pushed against his chest repeatedly.

"Next week." Kurt forces a small smile.

"Next week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, yup, this chapter was horrid, I know I know, because I'm going a bit crazy with all this because Blaine is **_**so**_** different in all of my stories and his emotions were just in turmoil and one second he's happy and the next he's angry and I'm having difficulty adjusting with his different personalities – CHRIST.**

**Songs used in this were:**

**Remembering Sunday by All Time Low **

**Make up Smeared Eyes by Automatic Loveletter**

**Also I thought it was a bit ironic or s/t cause the female vocals in Remembering Sunday is the female lead in automatic loveletter and I made kurt contradict himself technically; but the lyrics are good, so.**


End file.
